The synapse serves as the basic signaling unit of the nervous system, and synaptic transmission is relevant to most neurological diseases, as well as to mental illness, drug addiction, learning, memory, developmental disorders, pain, vision, and aging related dementias. Although the concept of the synapse has been with us for a century, recent years have seen unparalleled progress in our understanding of synapses, spawned by new molecular and biophysical technologies. These new approaches have helped to refocus the interests of neuroscientists on the basic topic of electrical and chemical signaling between excitable cells. The convergence of these new approaches has created a need for forums for the exchange of ideas between researchers from diverse disciplines that have been drawn to this topic. The Gordon Conference on Synaptic Transmission helps to fill this need. This meeting has been held under the immensely successful and popular format of Gordon Research Conferences, which are typically biyearly events. The insular setting, close contact, and relaxed atmosphere of Gordon Conferences encourage discussion and exchange of ideas between researchers, and promotes contact between speakers and attendees, including a diverse group of students, post-docs, and faculty. The first two Gordon Conferences on Synaptic Transmission (1998 and 2000) were hugely popular, and the meeting is planned to continue for at least another three cycles. The meeting is organized into eight sessions plus two plenary lectures. The sessions will cover topics that include aspects of pre- and postsynaptic mechanisms, retinal transmission, synaptic circuitry, synaptic plasticity, pain, synaptic computations, and translational research. The sessions will be connected not only through the common theme of the synapse, but also through the cutting edge techniques of molecular biology, genetics, patch clamping, and optical Imaging. The 30 principal speakers and 8 discussion leaders will be at the forefront of research in these fields, and will give in-depth presentations on complex emerging issues. This proposal is for support for the meeting in years 2002, 2004, and 2006, and the basic format for the meeting will be similar for each of those years. In 2002, the plenary lectures will be given by Nobel Laureate Bert Sakmann and Eve Marder. These lectures will set the tone for the sessions, which are designed to explore both the biophysical mechanisms of synaptic transmission, as well as the role of the synapse in neural circuit behavior. The meeting will generate a thorough discussion, while maintaining a clear focus on synaptic transmission.